fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasaki Kojirō
This page contains information about Sasaki Kojirō in Fate/Another. Innates Mind's Eye(Fake) *'Type:' Passive *'Mana Cost:' N/A **Sixth sense, grants immunity to Invisible Air. Skills For this page, Silence refers to False Assassin's spells being sealed from use. Skill Reset enables them again if used. Gatekeeper *'Type:' Self-Improvement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Increases False Assassin's HP regeneration, armor, attack range, sight range and allows him to see over walls and obstacles. Decreases his movement speed.'' ***Lv 1: Increases regeneration by 50 and armor by 3'''. ***Lv 2: Increases regeneration by '''60 and armor by 6'''. ***Lv 3: Increases regeneration by '''70 and armor by 9'''. ***Lv 4: Increases regeneration by '''80 and armor by 12. ***Lv 5: Increases regeneration by 90 and armor by 15. **'Sight range increase:' 300 (from 1000/800 to 1300/1100) **'Attack range increase:' 100 (from 200 to 300) **'Duration: '''10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Special:' As of some recent version, movement speed reduction from this skill at non-max level is removed. Heart of Harmony *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' N/A **Increases False Assassin's attack speed, and gives him a chance to do magic damage and stun the target.'' ***Lv 1: Increases attack speed by 10%, chance to do 100 magic damage ***Lv 2: Increases attack speed by 20%, chance to do 130 magic damage ***Lv 3: Increases attack speed by 30%, chance to do 160 magic damage ***Lv 4: Increases attack speed by 40%, chance to do 190 magic damage ***Lv 5: Increases attack speed by 50%, chance to do 220 magic damage **'Chance to Damage and Stun:' 30% **'Stun Duration:' 0.3 seconds **'Special:' False Assassin's attack will not miss. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 Windblade *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''False Assassin does a backflip, sending out a wave of wind that damages and pushes away nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage, silence time 30s on self if Ganryu attribute is not taken ***Lv 2: 500 damage, silence time 26s on self if Ganryu attribute is not taken ***Lv 3: 600 damage, silence time 22s on self if Ganryu attribute is not taken ***Lv 4: 700 damage, silence time 18s on self if Ganryu attribute is not taken ***Lv 5: 800 damage, silence time 14s on self if Ganryu attribute is not taken **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Silence:' 30/26/22/18/14 **'Upgrade:' [[False Assassin#Ganryu|'Ganryu']] (Removes silence, teleports False Assassin behind his target after Windblade. Target is determined by an "Attack" order given to False Assassin. Otherwise, auto-engage chooses it for him.) Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Demonic Sword *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Strikes at the target with 3 unblockable hits that do Pure Damage.'' ***Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300(400) damage for the last hit, totaling 700(800) damage ***Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400(500) damage for the last hit, totaling 900(1000) damage ***Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500(600) damage for the last hit, totaling 1100(1200) damage ***Lv 4: 350 damage for the first two hits, 600(700) damage for the last hit, totaling 1300(1400) damage ***Lv 5: 400 damage for the first two hits, 700(800) damage for the last hit, totaling 1500(1600) damage **'Cast Range:' 150 (350) **'Cast Time:' 0.7 (0.35) seconds **'Area of effect:' 400 **'Stun:' 1.5 seconds on last hit. **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Silence:' 45/43/41/39/37 **'Upgrades:' [[False Assassin#Ganryu|'Ganryu']] (Tsubame Gaeshi hits all targets that are 250 AoE infont of False Assassin) [[False Assassin#Katana of the Forgotten|'Katana of the Forgotten']] (Passively increases this skill's damage by 100, also increases range by 200 while [[False Assassin#Gatekeeper|'Gatekeeper']] is active and reduces cast time by 50% while [[False Assassin#Heart of Harmony|'Heart of Harmony']] is active. ) Attributes Improve Mind's Eye *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Increases False Assassin's critical multiplier to 3.0x and critical chance from to 20% .'' Ganryu *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Upgrades Windblade and Tsubame Gaeshi.'' ***''Windblade'' no longer silences False Assassin when used. ***''Windblade'' teleports False Assassin behind his target after use. Target is determined by an "Attack" order given to False Assassin. Otherwise, auto-engage chooses it for him. ***''Tsubame Gaeshi'' hits all targets infront of False Assassin within 250 AoE. Eye of Serenity *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Pings nearby enemy servants on the minimap when they come in range, and grants sight of them for 3 seconds. Has cooldown of 10 seconds. Each enemy has a seperate cooldown.'' Assassin's Blade: Aquisition *'Stats Required:' 13 **''When Gatekeeper is used, it is replaced with Assassin's Blade for 5 seconds.'' Assassin Blade *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''False Assassin slices through the enemy in a straight line(150 wide) with his sword.'' **'Damage:' 700+(10xAgility) **'Range:' 750 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds (Cannot be reset by Skill Reset) **Special: Ignores B Scroll Katana of the Forgotten *'Stats Required:' 13 **'Passively increases 100 damage to' Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi. Improves the range of Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi by 200 while Gatekeeper is active and reduces cast time of Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi by 50% while Heart of Harmony is active. Illusion(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast [[False Assassin#Gatekeeper|'Gatekeeper']] (Q) and [[False Assassin#Heart of Harmony|'Heart of Harmony']] (W) within 2 seconds of each other. Requires 25 STR and AGI. **''Creates 4 clones of False Assassin that do 70% damage and take double damage. Clones jump to a new target each time they attack. Clones can be distinguished by a purple glowing sword, and have a chance to deal 15 extra damage and 0.01s stun on hit.'' **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Duration:' 25 seconds **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Special:' In the event of Avenger using Verg Avesta on the clones, the real False Assassin takes all the returned damage. In the event of Avenger dying to the clones with Avenger of Blood, the real False Assassin gains the revenge mark. If False Assassin dies, all the illusions are destroyed. Category:Servants